The Knight
Human tank of steel that mastered the art of killing in the medieval age. The Knights are famous throughout the entire world for being the most formidable fighter in western europe throughout the middle ages, but they are most famous for the armour they wore whenever they were fighting. For over 100 years these chivalric fighters found conflict all over the world, except for the americas which hadn't been discovered at that time. This gives them an edge over other fighters as when other Knights came back from conflict a knight that had been fighting against the French would meet a knight who had fought against muslims in the middle east, both the Knights would then exchange stories and teach the other Knight about the fighting style of the warrior they had fought against, so each Knight had an understanding of this style of fighting and would know how to combat it in the field of battle. The armour they wore was very strong, so strong in fact that it could take a hit from a musket bullet and leave the Knight unharmed, the armour also gave an unusual amount of movement, the stipulation is that it restricts movement, when in actual fact a Knight could probably have done gymnastics while wearing it. The Knights also got used to wearing it for hours at a time, from the age of 5 they started wearing it and by the age of 13-15 they had enough stamina to wear the armour for over 4 hours. The term Knight or to recieve a Knighthood means that the person who is recieving it has acted above the call of duty to protect and serve their country. Battle status: Victorious over The Spartan 'Battle vs The Spartan' The battle starts off in an open field where the Spartan has set up camp and is busy sharpening his sword. Meanwhile in the forest the Knight has heard of a new purge to the people in his land and has gone to investigate. Coming into the clearing he spots the Spartan and they both stare at each other momentarily. After a few seconds of tension the Spartan stands up and in greek shouts "For the might of Sparta" while raising his javelin. Seeing that the Spartan is about to attack the Knight pulls out his Crossbow and fires a bolt at the hoplite, seeing this the Spartan grabs his shield and deflects it quickly. Lowering his shield he see's another heading straight for his head, but it luckily hits his helmet and bounces off, the Knight, now frustrated that his most accurate weapon is failing fires his last bolt which gets stuck in the Spartans shield. The Knight then proceeds to unveil his halberd. Seeing this, the Spartan takes his chance and hurls a Javelin at the Knight which bounces off the Knights helmet alerting him to the use of a longer distance weapon, turning around the Knight see's another Javelin heading straight for him, the Javelin hits the centre of his body armour, knocking him over. The Spartan roars in triumph for he thinks he has won. He frowns when he sees that the Knight is not dead and was only knocked over, the Spartan then runs to his tent and grabs his Dory spear and gets into a phalanx fighting stance. The Knight runs at him with his halberd and deflects the Dory out of his way and swings the axe blade of the halberd over the Spartans head, however the bronze helmet withstands the blow, while the Knight tries to recover from the swing the Spartan takes his chance and lunges a powerful thrust towards the Knight. The Dory hits the steel breastplate and bends under the force of the blow, seeing that his spear is bent the Spartan growls in anger and tosses it away and draws his Xiphos. The Knight charges once more with his halberd but the Spartan charges him with his Shield and flips the Knight over him and relieves the Knight of his halberd. The Knight quickly draws his broadsword. After a quick intensive interlude they continue to spar, the Knight making a series of elegant, powerful swings which are deflected by the Spartans shield, the Spartan makes a flurry of wild swings and vicious stabs which are all stopped by the Knights armour. The Knight starts to halfhand with his sword, making sure that the spartans Xiphos gets nowhere near his body armour, seizing his chance at the the Knights defensive approach, the Spartan charges the Knight with his shield and knocks him to the floor. Seeing that he has now lost his sword the Knight draws his morningstar and faces the Spartan, who is now laughing at what he thinks is the Knights useless weapon. In greek he taunts the Knight and say's "I've seen better fighting from a dead Athenian". As a last resort the Knight charges the Spartan, and the Hoplite soldier raises his shield thinking it is just another futile attempt, and the Knight pummels the shield with the morningstar and with a sickening crack the shield bends out of place and the Spartan screams out in pain as his arm is now the wrong way round. Looking up the Spartan sees the Knight raise his morningstar once more, the Knight then brings it down on his head and with sickening crack, breaks his neck and leaves the Spartans body to fall limp. The Knight holds the hilt of his sword and bows to his fallen enemy. Experts opinion The reason for the Knights victory is not only did he have the strongest armour in the fight, he also brought more technique and knowledge of different fighting styles, whereas th Spartan while being a very skilled warrior, did not bring as much technique and strategy. Another reason for the Spartans downfall was his belief that his shield and fighting style were more than the Knight could handle. But unluckily for the Spartan, his brutal upbringing was not enough to beat the better weapons, armour and chivalry of the Knight. Category:Medieval warriors